Never Try To Beat A Man At His Own Game
by InsideOutlaw
Summary: Heyes rides into a trap set by an old friend.  Or was it?


**NEVER TRY TO BEAT A MAN AT HIS OWN GAME**

"I don't like it, Heyes, it don't feel right" said Kid peering through the heavy brush on the wooded hillside at the high country meadow beneath them.

"It feels wrong to me, too, Kid but what can we do? We owe Ike and Clint for that time down in Abilene when they drew the posse off us. Without them, you'd a been in a bad way." Heyes checked his cinch one final time before reaching to untie his horse. "How could I refuse a meet?"

"That's why I should go. I'm the one that owes them." Kid pulled his gun and checked the chambers. "Don't seem right—Ike choosing such an isolated place to meet. Why here?"

"Kid! We've been all through this. He wants a plan. Plans are my job. You're going to watch my back. That's _**your**_ job, right?" snapped Heyes as he swung up and reined his horse around. Softening, he added, "I'll be careful."

"You'd better be. The boys'll have my hide if something happens to you before the payroll job," said Kid angrily as he turned away.

Reaching the meadow quickly, Heyes rode along a creek bed using the willows and scrub he could find to keep himself out of Ike's direct line of sight. It was a hot day and his sorrel mare had already worked up a sweat. Ike Wilson was waiting for him in an open meadow above a cliff overlooking the Uncomphagre River. Heyes could just make out the flashy bay Appaloosa that Ike rode. Ike was sitting still, his back to Heyes, and his head tucked down to avoid the brutal sun overhead. Heyes was still too far away for Ike to hear his approach and Heyes took pains to be quiet so as to give himself as much time as possible to assess the situation.

The Kid and Heyes had been in Columbia with the gang after checking out a section of rail line linking Silverton to Durango, Colorado. Heyes had found some documents in a safe he had cracked last month at the Farmer's and Merchant Bank in Delta. They outlined a large Army payroll shipment heading south with an army escort on horseback and then by train from Silverton to Santa Fe, New Mexico, on the 9th of next month. The stretch of rail between Silverton and Durango offered many opportunities for the gang to stop the train as it slowed to negotiate the steep climbs and tight switchbacks over Molas Pass. They'd just needed a firsthand look at the tracks to decide on the perfect spot to pull the job. That done, the gang had headed into Columbia for a little fun and relaxation at the Gilded Lady Saloon, where they were known and welcomed by the management.

Late last Saturday night as the last of the regular patrons had stumbled off into the warm evening, a young boy had entered the saloon and boldly approached Kid's and Heyes' table. "Sir", he said, stopping in front of Heyes, "I've been paid a nickel to give you this." He held out a folded piece of paper in his left hand and the open palm of his right hand. Heyes unfolded and read the short note. He tossed the boy another nickel, shoved the note in his pocket, and picked up his black hat. Standing, he growled, "Let's go, Kid," and marched out the door without a glance back. Surprised, Kid jumped up and followed his partner onto the sidewalk.

"What's the note say?" asked Kid as they strolled along.

"It's from Ike Wilson. Says he saw us ride into town but didn't want to draw attention to the gang. He needs our help, Kid. The note says that his brother, Clint, has been caught by a couple of bounty hunters and Ike needs our help in coming up with a plan to free him," explained Heyes.

"Just a plan, huh? Why doesn't he want us to help free Clint?" asked Kid. "I don't like it, Heyes. If all he wants is a plan, why don't he just meet us here in town?"

"I don't know. Could be he's worried about being seen himself. Anyways, he's asking us to meet at the bottom of Dallas Divide in that big meadow tomorrow around noon. The gang can stay here. You and I will make better time without them," and without waiting for a reply from Kid, Heyes turned into the hotel and led the way up to their room on the second floor.

Kid now watched Heyes from his vantage point on the ridge. He was following along at a jog keeping pace with Heyes below. He couldn't see Ike right now because of a small swell of land blocking his field of vision, but he saw as Heyes suddenly pulled up and wheeled his horse out of the creek bed. "Damn it, Heyes, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" yelled Kid as he spurred his big bay gelding into a gallop.

Heyes had finally realized what was bothering him. Ike was facing the wrong way. There was nothing in front of Ike but a ragged cliff that dropped off to the river below. He shouldn't be looking that way, he ought to be looking west towards the Divide. Looking for Heyes to come. It was a trap! Heyes pulled up and wheeled up and out of the creek bed and started galloping back towards where he'd left the Kid.

Suddenly, he saw movement up at the tree line. Two riders rode out of the forest and were riding towards him in a diagonal sweep. Heyes reined his mare to the opposite side of the meadow, only to see two more riders also bearing down on him from that side. They were cutting him off! His only choice was to turn sharply and ride straight towards Ike.

Ike's horse was shying back against a rope that picketed it to the ground. It became obvious to Heyes as he neared that Ike was tied to the saddle and not looking too good. As Heyes bore down on Ike, he pulled his hunting knife from its scabbard and leaning far off to his right; he swung his hand out and severed the rope holding the spooked horse captive.

Ike was only semi-conscious, but he managed to stay with his horse as it turned and charged away from Heyes and his pursuers. At that moment, another two riders on either side of Heyes broke cover and charged directly towards him. He was caught by a classic maneuver. One that his father had demonstrated to him with his own toy soldiers many times. There was nowhere to go. He was being driven to the cliff where he'd be forced to pull up.

Following as fast as his horse could run, Kid witnessed it all from above. He couldn't believe they'd fallen into this trap and Heyes was going to pay for it with his freedom. There was nothing he could do. He was too far away to use his pistol and everything was happening too fast for him to be able to set up a rifle shot. "Sh*t, sh*t, s*it," he screamed as the wind ripped the words from his mouth. As he watched Heyes approach the cliff, he realized with horror that his partner was showing no signs of slowing up. "No, Heyes, no, don't do it. Don't!"

Heyes had gotten a good look at Ike when he set him free. He had been severely beaten and it looked like he'd maybe been burned. If these bounty hunters did that to the bait, what would they do to him? If they got a hold of him, how could he stop Kid from riding to his rescue and getting himself killed? In that moment, Heyes decided they weren't going to catch him.

Heyes knew the cliff overlooked the Uncompahgre and he had seen the boiling, churning high water that the spring run-off from the snowy winter had created when they had ridden through the canyon earlier that week. It was deep, but was it deep enough? His mind ran through his options faster than his straining horse raced towards the edge. He knew she'd make the leap. She'd given him all that she had and more. She'd saved his neck any number of times. He also knew he wouldn't do it, he couldn't run his gallant little mare off the precipice. He just couldn't destroy her in a last ditch effort to save himself. He pulled her up and swung her around broadside to his pursuers and, in one fluid motion; he threw himself off her and over the edge.

Kid pulled his horse up in shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Heyes hadn't even hesitated! Kid jumped off and raced, crouched over, to the lip of the cliff. Looking down, he scanned the length of the river searching for any sign of his partner. There! Downstream he saw something bouncing wildly in and out of the whitewater. Instantly, it careened into a large boulder and was pulled under by the current surging through the narrow canyon area. Kid watched for a long time. He could see the long stretch of river below the boulder, but he saw no sign of his cousin. Slowly he realized that it was over. Heyes could never have survived that fall. He was gone and Kid couldn't quite believe that he'd never see him again. Turning away, he looked back up the meadow. The riders had disappeared.

With a groan, Heyes rolled over and vomited repeatedly. He was laying in the mud half in and half out of the water. The current tugged gently at his legs, pulling them along with it. He felt like crap. His head hurt and every bone in his body ached, but especially his ribs. It felt like he'd broken a few. No wonder. The last thing he remembered was dancing with a rock in the middle of the river. Gingerly, he got to his knees and then slowly levered himself up using a large tree branch within reach. He was caked with mud. Ow! His knees hurt. Must've banged them up, too. His hand reached up and brushed the wet hair out of his face. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he took a few moments to focus before taking in his surroundings. He was in open grassland and the mountains were far away. The river must have swept him miles downstream. There was absolutely nothing here. Grass as far as the eye could see. A few willows along the creek. He could see the Grand Mesa in the distance and knew that Delta laid in that direction. The Uncompahgre flowed right through town. It'd be risky to go there so soon after the bank job. He also knew this was Ute territory. He needed to keep moving, but he'd have to be careful. Using the branch like a crutch for support, he slowly hobbled along the river.

The day was starting to cool as Kid reached the valley floor. Following along the river, he scanned the banks for any sign of Heyes. What he saw tightened his jaw and made his mouth go dry with rage. There were fresh hoofprints. Six of them. Those buzzards were scavenging the river for Heyes's body. Kid would be damned if he let them collect the bounty on his partner!

The high water raged through this section of the canyon. Carried along by the river were logs and debris torn loose by the force of the flow. Several times, he thought he spotted something only to realize it was a branch or tangle of weeds. He wondered what was snagged on the bottom that he couldn't see. With that thought, he pulled off his brown hat, wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and paused for a moment.

Kid couldn't stop picturing Heyes disappearing from sight over the drop off. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Heyes never even hesitated! He didn't stop to think; just threw his life away like an empty liquor bottle. Kid told him it was a mistake to meet Ike, but, no, Heyes wouldn't listen to him. He always thought he knew best. Said it was Kid's job to watch his back, but did he make it easy? Damn him! No, not really. He'd give anything to see that arrogant, stubborn face again. Why didn't he stay with him? He could've followed Heyes more closely; made sure he stayed in range. Who were these guys? Where did they come from? Once he found Heyes, he would find them and they would pay. Ike would pay for setting up Heyes like that. He'd make sure of it. Sighing heavily, he nudged his gelding on and resumed the grisly task of looking for his partner's body.

Hours later, as the sun set behind the mountains, Kid was sitting in front of a small fire heating up a can of beans when he heard the sound of horses approaching. Quickly, he kicked dirt over the fire and rolled into the nearby underbrush. He pulled his gun and waited to see who was coming. His own horse nickered a greeting into the dusky night.

"Wheat, did ya hear that?" asked Lobo.

"It came from over there", answered Wheat.

"Over where?" asked Hank.

Hearing his own gang, Kid stood up and dusted the leaves and dirt off himself. "Boys," he drawled as the riders came into the clearing.

"Howdy, Kid, we been looking all over fer ya. Where's Heyes?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah. What's with ridin' off and leaving us without a word?" challenged Wheat. The others just sat and waited for a reply.

"Is everything okay, Kid? You don't look so good", observed Preacher.

"Heyes is dead." Kid choked out as he turned away.

"What!" "How?" "What happened?" cried a chorus of voices.

"Ike Wilson happened. He sent Heyes a note to meet him, but it was a trap. There were six of them and they drove Heyes off a cliff trying to catch him," said Kid bitterly.

"Them sonovabitches are gonna pay for that! Heyes's the best leader we've ever had" yelled Kyle. The gang all murmured agreement and even Wheat looked shaken at the news.

"First, I plan to find Heyes and give him a proper send off. Then we'll see about Ike Wilson and the others" said Kid.

Heyes had walked as long as his strength and his knees held out, but late in the day he couldn't go any further. He had stuck close to the riverbed all day as he was feeling feverish and slightly disoriented making him fearful of losing his way. He stopped for the night in a large stand of willows alongside the river where he found deeply matted grass that had obviously been a bed down spot for deer. Heyes burrowed into the thick grass and pulled it over and around himself as best he could to make himself as warm as possible. He was starting to chill and the pain in his knees and head weren't helping. It wasn't comfortable and he thought wistfully of the plush hotel and feather bed he'd left behind in Columbia just a day and a half ago.

For the umpteenth time, he wondered where the Kid was. Heyes knew he had seen everything. God, he must think I'm dead! Heyes knew how he would feel if it had been Kid. He hated to hurt his cousin so bad. He knew that no one was looking for him, he was on his own. Heyes hadn't felt so alone in a long time. He settled back into the grass to try and ease his aches. Letting his thoughts wander randomly, his exhaustion eventually allowed him to fall into a deep sleep.

The cold, hard steel of a gun barrel pressed to his head woke him and his brown eyes shot open.

"Don't move, Heyes, or you're a dead man," said the gray haired man holding the pistol. He was tall, with a hawkish nose and his face was worn like old shoe leather, but it was his mean, brown eyes that held Heyes pinned to the ground.

"Gus, get his gun. Marley, you tie this one up good. He's real slippery. Ed, get on up that rise and keep an eye out. We don't want no surprises," said the gunman. "Bob and Dean ought to be along shortly."

Shifting his attention back to Heyes, the man allowed himself a small, tight smile. "Well, well. We was all set to find your ugly body, Heyes. I can't believe you lived through that fall. The Devil must still have plans for you—I know we do! There's some folks in Delta** real** anxious to see you."

"Mister, it's plain that you've got me mixed up with….,"Heyes began, only to be pistol whipped before he could get another word out. He was stunned for a second and then he slowly raised his head. Glaring up at the gray-haired man, his eyes narrowed and he said, "I don't know who you are, Mister, but your manners could sure use some polishing up."

With that, the gunman grabbed him and punched him hard in his damaged chest. Heyes howled from the pain in his ribs and curled up in agony. His captors stood over him watching dispassionately while he tried to take control of his body. His weakness infuriated him and, with great effor, he subdued his pain. Uncurling slowly, he rolled over onto his back and breathing hard, he looked up into the face of the man who had struck him.

"I'm Jake Gray and I'm the man who brought down Hannibal Heyes," his tormentor replied proudly.

Heyes snorted, but kept his mouth shut and his brain working furiously. He was alone, sick, and in the hands of a dangerous man. The best thing for him to do was to lay low and see how this hand played out.

Morning was clear and bright. Kid was up first, stoking the fire and putting on a pot of coffee. His head hurt and his hands were a bit shaky. His blue eyes were red and burning with too much liquor and unshed tears. The gang had sat up late last night sharing a few bottles of whiskey around the campfire, talking about Heyes and the jobs they'd pulled. Toasting their lost leader, the boys had swapped stories far into the early morning. Kid had joined in the drinking, but had sat quietly with his thoughts as he half-listened to his friends. It still didn't seem real, but Kid was slowly accepting the loss of his best friend. They'd had a good run. He and Heyes had survived some incredible odds, and had shared some great times. They'd lived life to the fullest and they'd been closer than brothers. He'd never forget and he'd never forgive the ones who took the last of his kin from him.

Behind him, he heard sounds of stirring. "Wake up, boys, we're hitting the trail soon. We got a lot of ground to cover today," growled Kid.

An hour later, the boys were mounted and ready to go. Kid had them check their guns and made sure they each had plenty of bullets. He'd never thought of himself as a stone-cold killer, but he figured he'd feel different real soon.

They covered ground quickly and thoroughly. By early morning, they'd reached a bend in the canyon just before the river broadened and spilled out into the grasslands.

Out of a stand of cottonwoods crowding the trail, rode Ike Wilson. His hands were thrust high in the air and he was holding the lead to Heyes's sorrel mare. "Boys, don't shoot! I'm not armed", cried Ike.

Six guns flew into six hands and were trained on him instantly. Kid moved his horse alongside Ike and said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for what you've done." Kid stared hard into Ike's blue eyes before noticing the bruising and large raw burn on the left side of his face. He holstered his gun and the boys holstered theirs as well.

"Kid, I don't know what you think I done, but I wanna find Heyes. I got his mare. He saved my life and I wanna thank him," said Ike sincerely.

"Heyes is dead. I was there. I saw the whole thing. You set him up!" Kid said as he reached out and grabbed Ike by the shirt front dragging him half way off his horse before roughly shoving him back. Off balance, Ike scrambled to right himself. He was shocked at Kid's behavior and looked up confused at the crowd of men surrounding him.

"Let's string him up. Naw, that too good. Let's give him what Heyes got. Shoot him. Throw him in the river," were a few of the hostile suggestions from the gang.

"No! I didn't set nobody up. Those Gray brothers took me and beat me half out of my wits. They tied me to my horse and knocked me out. Next thing I know, I come to, my horse is dancin' around and Heyes is gallopin' head on at me. He cut the rope and set me free." Realization hit Ike hard and he moaned, "What do you mean he's dead?"

"He went off the cliff and drowned," Kid spit the words out and continued, "Who are the Gray brothers. How'd they know Heyes?"

"They was lookin' for him. I was in a bar and I guess I'd had a bit much to drink. I might've mentioned that I knew you two. Someone must've overheard. I was grabbed by Gray leavin' the dance hall. They dragged me out of town and, once they had me alone, they beat the tar out of me. I passed out and then I was wakin' up with Heyes charging at me," said Ike.

"What about the note, Ike? It said you needed help for Clint" questioned Wheat. He stared hard at Ike, a cold look in his eye. Wheat had always made it plain to all who would listen that he felt he was a better choice for leader of the gang, but that didn't mean he held with anyone messing with Heyes. If this little weasel was responsible for his death, Wheat would see that he paid for it dearly.

"What note? I don't know nothin' 'bout no note," said Ike fearfully. He had finally understood that everyone thought he had caused Heyes's death and it shook up him. Heyes was his friend. He was scared, but he was also hurt that anyone, especially the Devil's Hole gang, would think that he'd have a hand in his murder. Feeling Ike's nervous squirming in the saddle, his Appaloosa shifted from side to side. Ike patted him gently and spoke soothingly to the upset colt, "Easy now, boy."

"The one ya wrote! Ya dirty traitor," Kyle said around a mouthful of chaw. He spit a gob of tobacco out and leaned into Ike with an unspoken threat on his face.

Ike dropped his eyes down and mumbled softly, "I can't write. I ain't never learned how." He raised his eyes and looked at them all desperately. Angry, murderous faces stared back. Ike was beginning to panic. He was terrified. He looked to the new leader of the gang.

"Kid! You gotta believe me. Clint's in Ouray. He's fine. He's finishin' up a job and we're gonna meet in Columbia next week," explained Ike. "Are you going after the Grays?" He saw the answer in Kid's eyes, still boring into him. "I wanna help. Heyes was my friend, too. I can point them out for you," he pleaded.

Kid watched Ike coldly, but he began to remember. They had been friends. All of them. Kid looked into Ike's frightened, but open face, and he knew Ike spoke the truth. Ike and Clint's folks had been dirt farmers, just like his and Heyes's. They'd had too many mouths to feed and too little land so, at fifteen and fourteen, the two brothers had left to make their own way. They'd drifted into Devil's Hole early one winter and made themselves welcomed with their good natures and loyalty. They had both been unlikely outlaws, too kind-hearted for that way of life. After a couple of years, they'd figured out the outlaw trail wasn't for them and had drifted out the following spring.

"Wheat. Take Heyes's mare from him and give Ike something to eat. You two can catch up after," ordered Kid as he nodded to Ike. Ike nearly passed out with relief. Kid turned his horse and headed up the trail with Lobo, Kyle, Hank and the Preacher following close behind.

Heyes had pretended to be passed out last night, but had spent the night listening to the conversations washing over him. He had learned that Marley and Jake were brothers and that all six of his captors worked for a rancher, Horace Mayfield. It was Mayfield that had sent them after him. Something was stolen from him and he thought Heyes took it in the Delta robbery. Heyes couldn't figure out what stolen item they were talking about. They'd searched him thoroughly when they captured him, so it had to be small. Something he could hide easily. He hadn't taken anything but the $26,000 sitting in the safe. There hadn't been anything else in there but papers. He'd looked through the documents in the safe, just like he always did. That's how he'd found out about the payroll job. He knew that's all there was because he'd taken the time to put everything back just the way he'd found it. It wouldn't do him any good if the law figured out how he came by his information. Puzzled, sore, and aching, Heyes had run through the details of the robbery over and over until he finally dropped off to a troubled sleep.

Jake had kicked him awake before dawn. "Get up, you thieving dog. We're heading back to the ranch. Mr. Mayfield wants to have a 'conversation' with you."

Heyes was beginning to hate this sadistic man. "About what?" asked Heyes snidely. This earned him another hard blow across his head. It stunned him briefly. Trying to clear his head, he closed his eyes, took a deep, long breath and, opening them again, he glared at Gray. Not liking Heyes's defiance, Jake drew his gun and, placing it on Heyes's forehead, he asked, "Any more questions?"

"I've got a few," said Heyes, "but I'll wait until I talk to the man in charge." With that, he rose to his feet and shouldered past a surprised Gray without another glance.

The others fell back a bit, shocked by the encounter they'd just witnessed and the contempt of the man they held captive.

Gray roared and charged after Heyes, throwing him to the ground. He began raining blows down on him. As painful as it was, Heyes smirked at him. "Tough guy, beating up a bound man or is that the only way you can fight?" challenged Heyes, "Is that how you beat Ike up?" Heyes was furious. At himself, for provoking a brutal man;, and at Jake for beating a helpless man. Gray paused, looked into Heyes's hard brown eyes, and was startled by what he saw there. Not fear. He saw a promise of retribution. Shaken, he stood up and looked around at his men.

"Stop gawking and get packing! We're moving out. Marley, get him on your horse—you'll ride double."

Grabbing his feet, Marley dragged Heyes to his horse. He pulled Heyes to his feet and, with difficulty shoved him onto the saddle. Reaching up, Marley cruelly tightened the thongs around Heyes's hands and tied them securely to the saddle horn. "Comfy?" he asked sarcastically. Heyes stared him down until he dropped his eyes and moved off.

Preacher came galloping down the trail towards his friends. Pulling up, he threw himself off his horse and rushed at Kid on his gelding. He was out of breath and gulping for air. Putting his hand on Kid's leg to steady himself, he gasped out, "I saw 'em,' bout 3 miles up the trail out in the open...

Kid interrupted, "How many?"

"Seven. Kid! There's seven now, and they have Heyes. He's alive!" said Preacher as he broke into laughter. "He's alive!"

"What?" cried Kid as he jumped off his horse and hugged Preacher tightly, swinging him around. "Heyes is alive?"

"That boy is luckier than a deaf man in an opry house," said Wheat. "Let's go get him, boys!"

Heyes was feeling miserable. Being in the saddle was provoking his ribs and knees. His head was better, but he was still running a slight fever and combined with the smell of his co-rider, he was definitely getting queasy. He'd tried to start a conversation with Marley to distract himself from the discomforts, but the brown-haired man had harshly shoved him, hurting his busted ribs, and told him to shut up. Heyes had.

Heyes could see that they were nearing the outskirts of Delta. They'd left the grasslands and were riding through dry, arid, arroyos and stretches of salt pan. The riders had passed several abandoned homesteads. Forlorn, desolate sites never destined to last. Soon, they would pass through the fine, prosperous ranches that clustered on the grassy meadows at the edge of town. Heyes tried to stay alert to any possibility of escape, but his captors were being equally vigilant.

An hour later, the small group topped a rise that dropped off sharply to a large spread below. They rode down a wid,e but winding trail, and headed towards the gated entrance.

Riding up to the main house, Gray pulled up and instructed his men to wait as he dismounted and entered the home. Moments later, he returned followed by an older large stocky man with a hard face.

"So, this is the infamous Hannibal Heyes. You don't look like much, boy. Hard to believe a skinny kid like you could cause so much trouble for so many folks," the man said sneeringly as he looked over the tattered man before him.

"Mr. Mayfield," said Jake, "We searched him real good and didn't find nothin'. He must've hid them or sold them."

"Where are my coins, boy?" said Mayfield.

So that was it. Must've been some pretty special coins, thought Heyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Heyes.

Nodding at Gray, Mayfield said, "Get him off that horse and we'll see how long it takes to jog his memory."

The gang had closed the gap with the other riders, but not quickly enough. Topping the same rise, they saw as Heyes and the others reached the large ranch house. Using binoculars, Wheat watched as Heyes was roughly pulled from his horse and soundly beaten. The ranch cowboys spilled out of the bunkhouse and soon there was a large mob around Heyes. Wheat could no longer see him. Over his shoulder, Kid asked anxiously, "What's happening? Give me those damn glasses, Wheat!"

Knowing it was better for the Kid not to witness his partner's whipping, Wheat kept a tight grip on the binoculars and when Kid grabbed for them, Wheat moved them out of his reach. If the Kid saw what was happening he'd rush in there and get them all killed.

"Ain't nothing to see. They're taking him 'round back," Wheat smoothly lied.

"C'mon," said Kid as he backed off the rise and started to circle around to the back of the house.

"There was lots of stuff in that safe. Tell me what it is you're looking for and maybe I can help," said Heyes offered hoping to learn what they were seeking and hoping to just plain stop the beating for a bit. He didn't think he could stay conscious much longer. He'd suffered too much in the last couple of days, and was quickly reaching the limits of his endurance.

"You took my good luck charms, boy. I aim to get them back," hissed Mayfield.

"Charms? What kind of charms?" asked Heyes looking up innocently.

Mayfield wasn't buying it. "Don't get cute, Heyes. Those Roman coins are worth a small fortune and I want them back!" Mayfield snarled.

Roman coins? Heyes thought as he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

"Kid, stop! You can't just ride in there. There's too many of them." said Wheat as he grabbed wildly for Kid's arm. Kid tried to shake him off, but Wheat held tight. "Let me go, Wheat, or so help me…," snapped Kid at his friend while laying his gun hand on his holster.

"No, Kid. I can't do that." Wheat replied stubbornly.

Preacher and the rest of the boys were gathered around watching this standoff. "He's right, Kid. You wouldn't help Heyes at all. Probably hurt him. We've got to come up with a plan to sneak Heyes out of there," Preacher said. "They're locking him in a shed. It shouldn't be too hard to spring him." The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

Preacher was right. Kid relaxed and broke eye contact with Wheat. "Okay, okay. Let me think" said Kid as he stalked off a ways.

It was well past two a.m. the next morning, when Wheat and the Kid crept towards the shed located a fair distance from the ranch house but well-guarded by two men. The rest of the gang covered them from above the ridgeline overlooking the ranch compound. Unfortunately, the guards had made themselves well-lit targets by building a small fire in front of the shed so they could warm themselves from the chill of the summer night .

Wheat and Kid moved stealthily forward, guns drawn, until they stopped behind the small building. Using hand signals, they split and silently eased themselves along opposite walls until they were within reach of the guards who were focused on the warmth of the flames. "Hold it right there, boys. Don't say a word and maybe we won't kill you," whispered Wheat. The guards froze as they each felt the press of the guns being held to the backs of their heads.

The Kid lifted the keys from one of the guards and strode to the shed, quietly opening the lock that secured it. The door swung open and the moonlight spilled in illuminating Heyes's still form. Kid rushed in, knelt by his friend and gently eased him onto his back. A growl escaped the Kid at the sight of his partner's face. Heyes was battered and bruised; obviously badly hurt.

Wheat had finished gagging and tying up the guards. He entered the small shed only to find Kid cradling Heyes in his arms trying to wake him by softly patting his face. Shocked by Heyes's condition, Wheat could see that it was useless. Heyes wasn't going to be helping in his own rescue.

"Here, I can carry him easier," the big man said as he carefully picked up his unconscious leader. Heyes's head lolled back onto Wheat's shoulder as they turned to the door. Kid covered them both as they worked their way back to where the gang waited.

Mayfield had been furious when he discovered his 'guest' was gone. The two guards were summoned and fired on the spot. They both felt lucky to get off so lightly.

Gray and his men were quickly back in their saddles to try and pick up the outlaws' trail. It hadn't taken long. They were not surprised to find the tracks of seven men. Heyes's gang had come for him. Well, that just meant a bigger payday for the ranch hands. However, they were not prepared to confront the Devil's Hole gang outnumbered, so they had returned to the ranch for reinforcements.

Reaching the Uncompahgre River, the boys had ridden upriver in the water and then used their considerable skills to successfully conceal their trail from any pursuers.

They were safe for the time being. Safe enough to stop at one of the abandoned home sites passed on the way in. Kid needed to see to Heyes's injuries and this was as good a place as any they were likely to find.

It had been two days since the rescue. Heyes had been out cold the whole time, but he was slowly showing signs of starting to come around.

Waking in the early morning of the third day, Heyes found Kid asleep in his bedroll on the floor next to him. Sensing movement, Kid opened his eyes and found Heyes's soft brown eyes looking vacantly back at him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" asked Kid softly. He watched as Heyes's eyes slowly focused on him.

"Hmm, not so good," answered Heyes. "What time is it? Where are we?"

Heyes looked terrible. He was pale and obviously still hurting pretty bad.

Kid smiled, "We're at an old homestead a few miles out of Delta. It's about seven by the looks of the light….and it's Thursday."

Heyes's brown eyes widen, "Thursday! How long have I been out?"

"Two days, Heyes, and you're gonna need a few more to heal up," said Kid. "Stay down. I'll get up and fetch you some coffee."

As Kid left the shack, Heyes rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. His body ached all over and he felt ridiculously weak. Remembering his treatment at the hands of Gray, Heyes grew angry. He'd go after Gray as soon as he felt better. He needed a plan and the way he was feeling, he'd have plenty of time to work it out.

The Kid had been real worried. Heyes was awful beat up. Kid had seen the heavy bruising while Preacher had bound Heyes's broken ribs. He'd stayed real close while Heyes's fever had raged and hardly left his cousin's side. It was a miracle that Heyes was still with him and he wasn't ready to let him out of his sight just yet. Any anger he had felt at Heyes's desperate actions earlier in the week, had melted away to sympathy for his partner's wounds and concern for his recovery. Stepping outside, he walked to the open fire in front of the dilapidated house. Kid nodded to the boys who were finishing up their breakfasts and reached for the coffeepot steeping over the flames. He poured a cup without a word and the boys watched him, carefully gauging his mood.

"Kid, ain't you gonna have breakfast?" asked Kyle. Kid hadn't hardly eaten at all since Heyes took sick. He looks like hell, Kyle thought.

"Heyes is awake," countered the Kid' "I'll eat later."

"That's great news! Can we see him?" asked Lobo.

The boys had been real worried about Heyes, but they'd known better than to bother an anxious Kid with their own concerns.

"Later, boys. Let him rest for now," Kid said as he started back to the shack. He was tired, too tired for food. He just wanted to get back to his partner and reassure himself that Heyes was going to be okay. He'd worry about himself later.

Entering the dusty building, he crouched at Heyes's side. "Heyes, you awake?" he whispered.

"I am now," was the sarcastic reply from his partner, but the smile on Heyes's face belied the tone.

Smiling widely, the Kid held out the cup of hot coffee to Heyes. "Think you can you drink this without spilling it all over yourself?"

"Probably not, but any kind of bath would be nice about now," said Heyes with a wistful grin.

Kid sat down cross-legged and got comfortable. "Heyes, I thought…..," started Kid.

"I know. I'm sorry I put you through that, Kid. I couldn't see any other way at the time," said Heyes. "I didn't have much time to scheme."

"Couldn't you have just pulled up and let them catch you? Don't you think tossing yourself off a cliff was bit extreme?" Kid asked, feeling his temper rising.

Heyes's ignored the question and simply said, "I'm really sorry, Kid."

Nodding, the Kid accepted the apology. He was so relieved Heyes was awake and alive he couldn't put it into words, he simply sat quietly as Heyes awkwardly sipped at his coffee.

"Kid. They used Ike as bait. He was trussed like a turkey..," Heyes began.

Kid cut him off, "I know Heyes. Ike is riding along with us now. We met him on the trail and we worked it out. He had your mare, too."

Heyes was pleased to have his horse back. Deliberately changing the subject, he smiled broadly, "I know what they were after, Kid. The rancher's name is Mayfield and he's after some Roman coins he says were in the Delta safe."

"There weren't any coins in the safe, Heyes. What's he talking about?" asked Kid.

"Oh, but he knows they were there, Kid. Someone just beat us to them," said Heyes as he shifted on his bedroll slightly and winced with the pain of it.

"Easy, partner. Don't try move around too much. Those ribs of yours are going to be complaining for a while," said Kid.

"I know," said Heyes, "Kid, it had to be an inside job. If we learn who has the combination, we'll narrow down who took the coins."

"Who cares who took the coins, Heyes? It's not our problem," said Kid.

"It _**is**_ my problem, Kid. I've got plans for those coins," said Heyes with a gleam in his eyes.

Monday morning, Kid entered the bank dressed in a new gray suit he had just purchased up the street. Walking up to the teller's cage, he pulled out a large wad of the cash from the robbery and said, "I'd like to open an account, but first I want to be sure my money's going to be safe. I heard around town that the bank was robbed recently."

"Of course, Sir, that's very wise of you. Let me get the bank president over to help you," said the teller as he signaled to a heavy set man with bushy sideburns and a bloated face.

The banker noted the generous amount of cash in the curly-haired gentleman's hand and rushed over. "Curtis Wolcott, sir, how may I help you?" he gushed, extending his hand.

Kid held up his hand and said, "I came to open an account, but I want to see your safe. I heard you were robbed last month and emptied out. I'm not putting my hard-earned cash into a bank that's not safe!"

"I understand completely, sir. Right this way. We have just purchased a new Miller safe of the very latest model. You can rest assured that this one is secure," he said leading Kid to the back of the building where the new safe stood.

Kid waited as the banker stooped and opened the safe all the while chatting on about the bank's latest security features. Interrupting, Kid asked, "That's all fine, but how many people have the combination? I don't want some bank teller making off with my money."

"I am the only one who has the combination, sir," said Wolcott.

"Well, someone else obviously had the combination to the last one since it was robbed without dynamite," said Kid.

"No sir. I am the only one who has ever had the combination. We were robbed by Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry. Everyone knows Heyes can open a safe by manipulation. But not this one, sir, it's guaranteed to stop Heyes. We purchased it for just that reason," he finished confidently.

Kid smiled like a crocodile.

Heyes had chuckled like a delighted child when Kid relayed the conversation. "So they're guaranteeing them now?" he said, "That just makes it more fun! Kid, the safe companies ought to be paying us for bringing them business."

Rolling his eyes, Kid had secretly been pleased to see Heyes's excitement. The bruises had begun to fade and Heyes was stronger each day. Kid knew they would soon take the revenge they were both thirsting for. Kid had wanted to go after Gray and Mayfield and call them out, but Heyes had convinced him that he had a plan that would be far more painful for the two men.

"First, we're going to need some dynamite….'" Heyes had begun. By the time he had finished telling his partner the plan, Kid had realized that Heyes had reached a whole new height of deviousness.

Wednesday night, the gang split up. Heyes, Kid and Wheat rode off towards Delta while Preacher, Lobo, Kyle, Hank, and Ike headed to the Mayfield ranch.

On a hill to the north side of the ranch, Ike and Lobo waited for Preacher's signal from the rise on the south. Upon seeing it, the two began firing wildly at the ranch. They were shooting high, in case Mayfield had family inside. Soon, rifles appeared in the windows of the bunkhouse and ranch house and shots were returned. Ike and Lobo immediately ceased fire and, making their way back to their horses, they rode off.

Moments later, Mayfield came rushing out of his house screaming, "Get after them. Go! Catch 'em and it's worth $1,000 to you!"

Every man present lunged for the barnyard and there was a mad scramble as they competed for horses. Mounted, Mayfield led his men out of the gateway and after the snipers.

As the dust settled, Kyle, Preacher and Hank snuck towards the ranch house. Easing inside the unlocked door, Preacher and Hank searched the house and soon discovered it was empty. Stepping onto the veranda, Preacher nodded to Kyle who pulled a bundle of dynamite from the big sack he was carrying. Kyle quickly worked his way around the perimeter of the house, placing a bundle of dynamite in several places. By the time he was done, Preacher and Hank had returned to his side with heavily filled sacks of their own. Smiling at each other happily, they pulled out matches and circled the house lighting the fuses before they ran for cover.

The ranch house literally blew off its foundation and disintegrated into rubble. Laughing hysterically by now, the three outlaws made their way back to their frightened horses, mounted, and rode away.

Only a mile away, Mayfield heard the explosion and with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach he turned and led his men home.

At the same time, Heyes was using a bar spreader to pry open the bars on the same window they'd used to break into the bank just weeks before. "Tsk. You'd think they'd replace the bars when they bought the shiny new safe. These are spreading like they're made of butter!" whispered Heyes.

"Shhh!" was the succinct reply from his partner.

Heyes oozed his way through the bars with Kid following close behind. Kid closed the curtains across the window and stayed nearby it to keep watch. Heyes crept through the bank and stopped facing the "shiny new" safe. Heyes face was split with an ear to ear, dimpled grin as he wiggled his fingers and loosened up for the challenge. Kneeling with some effort because of his sore knees, he placed his right ear on the safe and went to work on the dial.

A mere 20 minutes later, he heard the click of the last tumbler falling into place and allowed himself a soft laugh thinking of the guarantee on the safe. Hearing him, Kid looked over, met his partner's eyes and grinned. Heyes quickly emptied the safe of cash, rustled through the documents with no luck, and finally shut the safe carefully. Without a word, the two partners slipped back out the window and down the street where Wheat was keeping lookout. Heyes nodded at his lieutenant and reached for his mare's reins.

A short time later, Heyes picked the lock on the back door to the banker's house and slipped inside carrying a small sack of money, stilled strapped and stamped by the bank, from the second robbery. Kid kept watch outside the door while Wheat held the horses a few hundred yards down the road. Heyes came back out the door without the bag but, as he reached Kid's side, he opened his fist and revealed three gold coins. With an evil smile, he slipped them into his pocket.

Kid followed him back to the horses.

Two nights had passed since the bank had been victimized by the Devil's Hole gang once again. The saloon had benefited from the town's low morale and was doing brisk business. Lobo and Preacher were sitting at corner table watching the door furtively while sipping their beers slowly. Their patience was soon rewarded when Jake and Marley Gray came through the batwing doors and bellied up to the bar. After watching their prey down several beers, Preacher sidled up to Jake.

"Say, aren't you the trail boss out at the Mayfield ranch?" asked Preacher.

Jake kept his eyes on the back bar as he said, "Was."

"Oh yeah, I heard about it blowing up. That's too bad. Guess you're out of a job," said Preacher. Jake turned his head and glared at him. Preacher pretended to be cowed by the look and held up his hands as if to fend off Jake. He said, "Sorry. Let me buy you boys a couple of drinks. You sure deserve to take the edge off." Signaling to the bartender who had been watching the exchange, he said, "Keep 'em coming for my friends here. They had a rough week." Preacher slapped cash on the bar and with a nod to the Gray brothers, he retreated to the corner table. He and Lobo watched late into the evening as the Gray boys kept 'em coming at an alarming pace.

"Geez. I hope we can afford Heyes's plan," said Lobo.

Finally, it was apparent that Jake and Marley had drunk all they could handle and were preparing to leave. Preacher and Lobo left the saloon ahead of them and stepped out onto the street. Looking left, Lobo nodded to Heyes and Kid who were watching from a shadowy alley a few storefronts down. Kid turned and lit a match which was seen by Wheat, Ike, Hank and Kyle watching from up the street, and just as quickly extinguished it.

The Gray brothers staggered out onto the sidewalk and headed in Heyes's direction towards their horses. As the two cowboys started to pass the alley, two seedy drunks came around the corner supporting each other. The one with his head down bumped hard against Jake. Growling, Jake shoved him away while the other, the blond one, brushed at his jacket. "Get away from me," Jake snarled, pushing him away. He and Marley continued up the street shaking their heads.

As this was happening, Kyle was in the Sheriff's office breathlessly telling the Sheriff and his deputy the 'news' he had overheard in the saloon.

"Why, Jake Gray was braggin' to my friend that he had some fancy gold coins that were goin' to make him a fortune. When I heard that, I got to thinkin' about that robbery last month. Didn't I hear 'bout some gold coins goin' missin'? Anyways, I thought it was the Devil's Holes gang that done that. Iff'n that was true, how come this Gray has the gold coins? And iff'n it weren't the Devil's Hole gang that done it, how'd the robbers get the safe open? Mr. Wolcott's been telling everyone since the first robbery that he was the only one has the combination. Ain't that right, Sheriff?" Kyle said taking a breath, "So, the way I sees it is…." At this point, the Sheriff pulled his hat down low, shoved Kyle to one side, and walked out the door with the deputy close on his heels. Kyle slowly grinned.

"Jake Gray! Hold up there," yelled the Sheriff as Jake and Marley emerged through the stable doors. Swaying a bit with drink, they watched as the Sheriff and the deputy ran down the sidewalk. Stopping in front of the two ranch hands, the Sheriff drew his gun.

"Deputy, search them," he ordered.

The deputy patted down Marley thoroughly and then turned his attention to Jake.

"What's this all about, Sheriff?" asked Jake.

"You'll know soon enough," was the terse reply.

"Sheriff," said the deputy as he turned and held out his hand. There were three gold coins in his hand. The Sheriff looked closely at them. Yep, they were Mayfield's coins. He'd had to listen to that old windbag go on and on about those coins. He'd know them anywhere.

Handing his gun to his deputy, he pulled out his handcuffs, slapped them on Jake, and did the same with his brother. He and his deputy then proceeded to drag Jake and Marley Gray down the street and into his office. Minutes later, the sheriff stepped out again and looked up and down the street. Spotting Wheat and Ike waiting for Kyle, he strode up to them and said, "You two look sober enough. Come with me. You're deputies now." The trio headed directly to the banker's house on the outskirts of town. The Sheriff pounded hard on the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses," they heard as the banker fumbled to unlock his door. "What's the meaning of this, Sheriff?" Then, alarmed, he asked, "There hasn't been another robbery, has there?" His sleepy wife had arrived behind him and peered around her rotund husband with a scowl on her face.

"Mr. Wolcott, my men here are going to search your house. Now, you and the missus have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. It won't take long," said the sheriff firmly. He then nodded to Wheat and Ike who started to methodically search the house beginning in the living room. Ike found a small, opened safe. It was empty. Wheat made a good show of searching the rest of the room before stepping over to the fireplace and peering up the chimney. "I see something. Hold on, here it is," he said as he reached up and pulled out the money bag from where Heyes had hidden it.

"Is this what you're looking for, Sheriff?" asked Wheat.

"It sure is. Good job. You've earned yourselves $50, boys," said the sheriff. Wheat and Ike beamed at each other and handed over the bag.

"Listen to this, Kid," Heyes said as he sat in the rocker on the veranda of the Hotel Colorado in Glenwood Springs reading a newspaper, "Why it says here that it wasn't the Devil's Hole gang that robbed that bank twice. Seems it was the banker and a local ranch hand. Sheriff found a bag of money from the second robbery at the banker's house and the ranch hand was caught red-handed with some old coins from the first robbery. Matter of fact, the Miller Safe Company is quoted as saying that their new safe is guaranteed uncrackable and they knew that even Hannibal Heyes and what's- his-name couldn't have done the second robbery. Can you believe that? Goes on to say, that the victim, a Mr. Horace Mayfield, had his ranch blown up by what the law thinks was a Ute raiding party," said Heyes with a wide smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Some people have no luck at all, Heyes," said Kid with a broad smile as he watched Wheat and the boys come up the street. They had been at a local saloon giving Ike Wilson a sendoff before he left to meet his brother, Clint. Wheat stopped in front of his two leaders and said, "Hey Heyes, word has it Doc Holliday's in town and he's looking for a poker game down at the Hotel Denver bar."

"And some people have it all," said Heyes smugly as he rose to head off for the evening.

_Telluride was originally named "Columbia", but, the name was changed in 1887. The town was named after valuable ore compounds of the __chemical element__tellurium__, a __metalloid__ element which forms natural __tellurides__, the most notable of which are telluride ores of gold and silver. The popular story in Colorado is that Telluride is a contraction of "to hell you ride." _

_The Delta __Farmers and Merchants Bank in Delta, Colorado was robbed by Tom McCarty who rode with Butch Cassidy and the Wild Bunch. There is now a plaque at the site commemorating the robbery._ _The plaque reads:_

Here stood the Farmers and Merchants Bank of which Andrew Trew Blachly was co-founder and cashier. Across Main Street was the Simpson Hardware Store. On September 7, 1893, the bank was held up by the notorious McCarty Gang. Blachly, although covered by two guns, gave the alarm and was instantly killed. The bandits fled north on horseback along the alley back of the bank. W. Ray Simpson, Kentucky sharpshooter, hearing the shot, ran down Third Street with his single shot Sharps rifle where he was fired upon by the robbers. He returned their fire and although they were leaning over their horses necks, blew the top of the head off of one bandit 240 feet [73 meters] away. As Simpson reached the alley, a second robber over a block away, looked back. He got a bullet hole through is head from the Sharps, falling 345 feet [105 meters] beyond the first corpse. One robber escaped. Most of the money was recovered.

The murder left Mary Adele Blachly with eight little boys. She moved to a desert ranch on Garnet Mesa where, alone, she reared them all to manhood. This marker in memory of that day and that mother is placed here by her sons.

_Tom McCarty escaped with $100. It was his brother Bill and his brother's son, Fred McCarty, who were killed.  
><em>


End file.
